


C jako cudnost

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Series: Od A do Z [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Humor, panenství
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-22
Updated: 2006-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Co by si o ní jednorožci pomysleli teď?
Relationships: Rolanda Hooch/Minerva McGonagall
Series: Od A do Z [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042557





	C jako cudnost

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [V Is for Virgin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45177) by [Delphi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi). 



> Autorka originálu je Delphi, a zatímco ona má každé drabble přesně o 100 slovech, v překladu tenhle počet nedodržuju. Betaread překladu provedla moje maminka.

Frances McKinnonová z šestého ročníku říkala, že se to nepočítá, ne tohle.

Nebyl to opravdický... však víte. Ne když to bylo jen líbání a dotýkání a ach, řekněme ruka pod jejím hábitem a v jejích kalhotkách a dráždivé pohlazení po její růžičce, ze kterého v tom zaprášeném skladu musela kleknout a ochutnat slanou sladkost hladovým jazykem, až se obě skoro prozradily přidušenými vzdechy a kňučením, po kterém zůstávají prokousnuté rty.

Osobně měla podezření, že odteď se od ní a od Rolandy Hoochové budou jednorožci držet zpátky.


End file.
